Bitter End
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Natalia tries to make Valera see her error. Spoilers for [5.10]


**Title:** Bitter End  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Natalia Boa Vista, Maxine Valera/Nick Townsend  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Summary:** Natalia tries to make Valera see her error.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note:** Spoilers for (5.10) 'Come As You Are'; I didn't like the scene between Valera/Natalia so I decided to do my take on I would have liked it to have gone.

_All I have ever wanted  
Is today forever gone  
Bitter is the nightly silence  
Bitter till the end of time_  
- 'Bitter End' by Insomnium

**BITTER END**

"_Sometimes in life, like with card playing, a bad hand has to be played until the bitter end." – Lamar Cole_

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" 

Natalia Boa Vista couldn't help but ask herself that repeatedly as she continued to stare through the glass window. A few moments ago, she was talking on her cell phone with Ryan Wolfe when she caught her ex-husband – Nick Townsend – and Maxine Valera together.

Having Nick anywhere in the same proximity as her would have been sufficient cause for worry, but the fact that he was close to a co-worker of hers – a person she considers a friend was something that just screamed danger in big capital letters within her brain. The worse of it all and something she has yet to wrap her mind over was the fact that they were laughing and chatting together as if they were close to one another.

So she was back again to her question. _What the hell is going on? _

Before she could even realize what she was doing, Natalia's feet were walking in the direction of the DNA labs where Maxine Valera was currently at. She paused in her steps as she reached the entrance to the labs; she noticed Valera busy looking over some DNA samples she had.

Natalia couldn't help but ponder what to say to her – she had no idea; the only thing she had in her mind at the moment was to walk up to the other woman, grab her by her shoulders and shake her till she came back to her senses. Nick always meant bad news which meant anyone near Nick meant having bad news happen to them.

She took a deep breath. She knew she had to go in there and talk to her friend – warn her. Natalia wouldn't ever forgive herself if she didn't attempt to do that – she knows firsthand what her ex-husband is capable of and she doesn't want to wish that horror on anyone, especially a friend.

Valera was so wrapped up in her work she didn't notice she had company until said company was standing right beside her. She glanced up from what she was looking at to notice Natalia staring right at her with a concern look upon her.

She blinked, taken back with surprise. "Natalia?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Natalia swallowed as she stared at the other woman. "What was he doing here?" she replied back with another question.

Maxine blinked again this time in confusion, "He who?" Then it dawned on her on who Boa Vista was referring to and she unconsciously started talking about him. "Nick was just here visiting…" she trailed of as she noticed Natalia's eyes widened in fear.

"Visiting?" Natalia repeated, "Visiting!"

Valera swallowed slowly. "Um…look I'm sorry if you know it bothers you...I mean I know he's your ex and all..."

Natalia rapidly shook her head. "He shouldn't be visiting here at all."

Valera stared at her. "What?" Her face took upon a stern look as she stared hard at the woman in front of her. "He can so visit if he wants too." She turned away from Natalia and focused her attention back on the sample she was looking at earlier, "Besides he's here for me not you so this is none of your business Natalia."

Natalia gazed at her with a shock look until she finally picked up her jaw up from the floor. "Valera you don't know what you're saying or doing…" She was cut off as Valera turned around to face her again.

"You're mistaken Boa Vista. I know exactly what I'm doing, so don't you come here telling me what to do and not to do, ok? Anyway, he's not your man anymore…"

Natalia shook her head, "You think I'm jealous, don't you?"

Maxine raised an eyebrow at her, "Well what other reason would you be in here saying he shouldn't be visiting me. He has interest in me and not you, so back off."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Valera blinked, taken aback. "What?"

Natalia sighed softly and she peered at her friend with a sad look in her eyes. "Maxine, you..." she sighed once more, "…you just don't know him like I do. He's not a good man."

Valera gave out a nervous laugh, "What are you talking about Natalia?"

"Nick's a liar, a bastard, an abuser."

Valera eyes widen. Natalia tried to reach out to her, to offer a bit comfort but Valera moved back.

"Um…Can-can you..." Maxine had a blank look upon her face, "Can you go? I want to be alone."

Natalia frowned. "I'm sorry Valera. I know he looks honest and trusting, but he's just a liar – he's just wants to use you."  
Valera turned away from Natalia. "Please go."

Natalia sighed; she glanced one more time at the other woman but noticed she was only staring at her back. She slowly nodded to herself and turned around heading toward the doorway. Upon reaching it she paused in her steps. "You're my friend Valera; I just don't want to see you get hurt by him. I'm sorry."

Maxine just stared blankly at the floor below.

**Fin.**


End file.
